The Lies Our Fathers Told Us
by Jaxon666
Summary: Upon Tyler's return to Mystic Falls, he and Caroline learn that the animal attraction between them can not be denied.  One minute they're outside the hospital, the next in his bedroom.  Caroline's POV.  Full summary and warnings IN the fic.  Enjoy!


**Title:** The Lies Our Fathers Told Us

**Type:** Het, Snark, Uncon, FirstTime, RST, Angst, Smut, Oneshot, PoV, Episodic, Hidden Scenes

**Rating:** NC-17

**Fandom:** The Vampire Diaries [ Showverse ]

**Pairing:** Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood (Tylerline)

**Setting:** Sometime during "The Last Day" (Season 2, Episode 20)

**Word Count:** 2217

**Summary:** Alternate events/hidden scenes that came after Caroline and Tyler first met again upon his return to Mystic Falls. Told from Caroline's perspective (sometimes fluffy, other times naughty), we learn that the two have an animal attraction that can no longer be denied, even if they were to try harder than last time. Before no time, they're back at the Lockwood Estate, struggling to undress one another. But will there be a happy ending? Big twist at the end.

**Warnings:** Story is told from Caroline's perspective/introspective. NC-17 rating is given for use of adult language and situations, though this is not present throughout the entire fic. Also, the smut is not what I'd call heavy either, it's actually a little bit fluffy. Might be spoilerish to those who have not seen "The Last Day" (Season 2, Episode 20) or any episodes prior to/after that. This fic was written for my friend _VarrosGirly_ as a birthday present, and I hope she (and the rest of you) like it! Please comment and leave her a birthday wish! Thanks! Btw, I am not a Tylerline shipper so let me know how you think I did with it…it was mostly uncomfortable for me to write lol!

* * *

><p>I did it again. But it's not like I can help myself when I'm around him. And I know I shouldn't be living up to this reputation of being a selfish, heartless bimbette, especially now that I literally have no soul. But he did this last time. It's all his fault. Being all hot and wrong for me.<p>

I don't even care what this is going to do Matt on top of everything else that's happened to him. Losing his sister, being his own father all his life. I mean sure OK, the vampire thing kinda changes the way I care about things, if I even do, but I'm pretty sure that some small part of me is at least meant to want to care. But I don't. All I want to do is jump Tyler's bones right now. Jump them hard. And try very, very hard not to get carried away and eat him and/or rip him into pieces. Death sucks.

As soon as I saw him again, standing there outside the hospital looking all hopelessly cute with new wolfier hair, it hit me. Not like it did before. This time was different. This, whatever it is that we have, it's not going away. It was going to happen sooner or later.

Even as a human I was never big on consequences. The way Tyler is looking right now, to Hell with them. I'll see them there when I die a second time. Stupid, sexy, wolfy Tyler, who doesn't look like it bothers him that I'm stronger any more. Maybe I'm not?

And I can't even hate that cocky grin any more. Not because he's not doing it, but because…at this point, damn it…I'd want him even for that. Good going Caroline, only you could fall in love with your boyfriend's best friend from the wrong side of the tracks who just so happens to be one of the only people in the world that can really kill you. Plus, he's a total jerk. Well not a total jerk. Well not to me. Damn Tyler and his big brown pensive eyes, and how he bared his tortured soul to me. This will never work. But isn't that why it does?

He looks so different now. The same, but different. Hotter. I don't know, it's like he has this new wolfy confidence about him or something. Maybe it came with the hair. He's not angry at the world any more. He's…cute. No, not cute he's…oh who am I kidding, he's totally cute.

I'm not even getting off on how bad it is that we're together now, making out and grabbing at each other like kittens on a sugar high. And it is bad. Bad in a way that should make me hungry. It's only been what, like twenty minutes since we saw each other again, and the coffee we went for lasted less than five.

* * *

><p>Now we're at his place, halfway up the stairs, stumbling and clumsy as we make our way to what I think is his bedroom. Not that I'm thinking. Not that either of our kisses actually taste of coffee. No. He tastes like…I don't know…something warm. Something dangerous. I'm not sure whether to eat him or lick every inch of him, head to toe. Maybe both?<p>

Guess I'm really not thinking much, unless Tyler's shirt just ripped itself off. I'm pretty sure it didn't.

I want those arms wrapped around me in ways that would squash a normal girl. Those big, strong, sexy arms that don't seem to fit with the rest of him. Then again, the more naked he gets, the more I'm taking that back. Tyler might be like, the shortest jock ever, but he is all muscle. Like a miniature pit-bull with twice the fight. Not a lick of fat on him.

Great, now my fangs are out. And the evil crackhead eyes. He isn't even flinching. He's going to pay for that.

We're on his bed, fighting for position, holding each other down and rolling around. His skin is so hot. That's his blood right? That's why I can feel myself going crazy. A little psychotic even. But I won't. I won't hurt him. At least not like that.

He's kissing me again. God, he's good at that. So far he's good at everything. I don't even care that I know how he got to be. Manslut. But hey, it's not like I'm a prude. Hell, he can slut it up as much as he wants if it means he'll keep touching me…kissing me, like this. The lust between us is electric. It's boiling. And the longer my skin is next to his, feeling his breath against it, the harder it is not to just take a bite or twelve. Can't blame me. He literally looks good enough to eat, and trust me he feels, tastes and smells that way too.

Did he just growl, or was that me? I'll go with him, since he just looked way meaner than I've seen him look. Just for a second. That and well, I can feel the palms of his hands on my boobs and my ass. Which means, yep, he's just done his own spot of clothes shredding too. That explains it. Oh who cares about explaining anything when this feels so damn good! Good and definitely not right! Damon would be proud. Not that I'll be telling him about any of this. Not unless I really want to piss him off. Let's give that a week or two.

I'm a little pissed that I was too busy looking into those huge, dark eyes, to take a peak at what he's got between his legs, before it's about to be put inside me. It's not like I've got no idea. I mean, people talk. Girl people. And that first kiss we had, although it was all confusing and pretend-disliked, it's not like he didn't have a boner then. A big, hard boner that rubbed against me and played on my mind from then on, even though I only felt it for like, a second or two. Minutes would have been better. Hours even. But then, there's now.

Tyler really is a dark horse, and not just in the "of the family" sense. I mean in the sense that he is girthy. Girthy in a way that makes me wonder if he's not a were-horse rather than a werewolf. No seriously, does he eat oats out of a bag? Should I check his back for a saddle?

It doesn't even hurt though. It fits just right. He's just that extra bit bigger than I can take. Length and width. And I like it. Maybe that's a vampire thing. Maybe I'm just really into Tyler. Either way, I definitely want to fuck him. I'm not even mad that I didn't sneak that peak of his stuff any more, because the look he's had on his face since he's been inside me is something that might make my heart start beating again. Racing even. Fuck he's so hot!

The sex is rough, but the edges are just smooth enough so that nobody gets cut. We're not holding back. We know that neither of us can be hurt. We're free. Free with each other. We don't have to pretend to worry about what might happen if we lose control.

In fact, the more we fuck, the more we force each other to do just that. And God it feels good when we do. As much as Tyler can go gently without it feeling gentle, when he really gives it to me, it's like I'm powerful. Because he's powerful, and so am I, and we're both powerful together.

It's almost violent. No, it's definitely violent. But it still feels sincere. Honest even. Blunt honesty. We want each other so bad that we don't have to be kind about it. We can't. Not forever. Not always.

Looking at the way his skin is glistening with sweat, how he's biting his bottom lip, rolling gritty, low pitched moans from his mouth as he's fucking me. Watching his every twisted expression, his heartbeat punching at my senses like a tribal drum I can't ignore. I wish he was a drink so I could swallow him whole. Then again, he sort of is…if I let myself…but no, I can't. I won't. Luckily, how he makes love…how he fucks me…how he puts his hands on me and makes no apology for it…it's a great distraction. I can't think of him as food while he's doing that. I never had a Big Mac that could make me this wet. Eeew…or wet at all! Focus Caroline. The point is, no matter how much I want his hands all over me at all times, or how much faster and harder I want him to give it to me, he's always a few steps ahead. Fuck he's good. The best I've ever had. The best in Mystic fucking Falls. Wait, did I just call myself a slut? Awesome.

I'm riding him as he makes a whispery warning into my ear, my hands pinning his down at the wrist, over his head, the sheets beneath us are soaked in his sweat. I'm going at it a little more than makes him comfortable, now that he's nearing climax. So sensitive. Unbelievably hot. It's like the feeling you get when you have the most succulent, juicy, perfectly cooked steak on your plate. Only this steak can fuck, and feel. Oh yeah, and it looks really good. Way better than just a piece of meat. Thank God Damon isn't here in my head to make a joke out of that one.

I realise that I'm not holding my breath, on account of having no need to breathe any more. I'm no less taken back, though. His mouth is hung open and his back is arching. He's cumming inside of me, and I can feel it. Every heavy throb as he releases into me. Unfolds. The surreal heat of his cum as it fills me, warming my otherwise cool insides.

His moans don't really have a tone to them. They're broken. Scratchy. He hasn't even opened his eyes since he came. He hasn't even asked me to stop fucking him. He's just taking it. Because he knows he can. He's even playing with my clit while his dick is still hard and being teased inside me. So fucking hot. So hot that now I'm moaning. I'm less modest about it than him. What can I say, I'm a girly moaner, and Tyler knows how to fuck! I'm moaning his name, and cumming on his cock, and I couldn't pull my eyes from the back of my head even if I tried. And he's still playing with me. He doesn't want this to end either. Perfection. Bliss. Danger. The two of us, just like this.

I fall asleep in his arms. I feel safe and like I own part of something with him. I own us. We look at each other, just a glance, and smile at exactly the same time, for exactly the same amount of time, just once. I can't remember being happier. That's because I've never been, and this is what it feels like. He's shown me that now.

And now the Sun is setting, and the sea is washing over the shoreline, just short of our feet. But wait. I can't be in the Sun! And where did Tyler's bedroom go?

* * *

><p>I lift my head. For real this time. Chains around my wrist pulling me back to reality, even though I quickly realise that this was not what they were supposed to do. The first time I look at Tyler, I catch myself looking disappointed. And I don't even need a mirror. I just know that's how I looked. Because it's how I felt, and I don't even care enough to pretend otherwise. And if I cared, I probably couldn't shake this look anyway.<p>

Figures, Caroline. No happy endings for me. I was sucky as a human and I'm even suckier as a vampire. It all just sucks. Doesn't help that I feel like I just ate bad mushrooms and had an elephant sit on my head for a month. Vervain. My day just keeps getting better.

But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I didn't just learn nothing. Maybe now I know that it's worth the risk.

If we even live through this, then we have to try. Neither of us even have to admit that it's what we want, more than anything else. We just look at each other and we know. It'll hurt Matt. It'll change everything. But I don't care. And not just in the usual way that I don't care any more.

I fight back tears. All it took was one second. Because I just realised that for the first time in a long time, I do care about one thing. I had to dream of a perfect life. And even though it was only a dream, at least it was perfect. Except it wasn't. Because as perfect as it was, it ended before I got to do something. It ended before I got to tell Tyler three simple words. "I love you.".

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
